Hymenet
, , , |weaknesses = , |move = Grab and Stab |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Hymenet is a large bug that starts out its life as a parasitic worm. A monster you'll want to avoid, even as a baby. Luckily, they are easy to hear coming due to their loud buzzing. Physiology Hymenet is a large wasp-like monster with a fairly small thorax, but a long, tail-like abdomen. Its body is a solid, pale green. It has large, yellow eyes and a pair of small antennae on its head. Hymenet has six large legs. The front two have little barbs on the end to help it latch onto prey. It also has large mandibles. Hymenet has 4 long, skinny wings with a small shell it can use to somewhat protect them when not in flight. They Hymenet also possesses a fairly large stinger at the end of its tail. Behavior Hymenet is an aggressive monster, and will attempt to kill and eat most smaller monsters it encounters. It creates large wasp nest-looking structures for its home, and they have been known to live in small colonies. Baby Hymenets are worm size, and will leave the nest when they hatch to find a host. They wait in the grass for herbivores, and will live off of them as parasites. As adults, they don't rely on a host and even become omnivores, eating large flowers. These flowers are not only for food however, as they can give them extra abilities as a boost in fights. Abilities The Hymenet mostly revolves around attacking using its large legs or swing around its tail. They mostly hover in the air, although they will land occasionally. They like to grab their foes and will stab them with the point-ended tail. During a fight, Hymenets will eat various flowers for a boost. They can expel a liquid from the tip of their tail, but what this liquid does depends on the flower it has eaten. Yellow allows it to paralyze foes. Purple lets it poison its foes. Orange gives it defense down. And brown gives it soiled. Sometimes these flowers will have green spots in the center. If Hymenet eats one of these, it'll occasionally heal the target in addition to giving the status ailment. The health gained from this is close to an herb. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor Blademaster LR Defense: 120-430 HR Defense: 290-600 Fire: -10 Water: 5 Thunder: 0 Ice: -25 Dragon: 15 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Status Crit, Guard -1 Gunner LR Defense: 60-215 HR Defense: 145-300 Fire: 0 Water: 15 Thunder: 10 Ice: -15 Dragon: 25 Skills: Weakness Exploit, Status Crit, Steadiness -1 Weapons Longsword Winged Blade Winged Sabre Buzz Blade Buzz Cut *The blade is shaped like a Hymenet's wing. Lance Abdominal Poker Abdominal Stinger Hymenet Hind *This lance resembles the back end of a bug with a stinger. The shield has a pattern of a pale green flower. Switch Axe Swatter Axe Swatter Axe+ Bug Splat Axe *In axe form, this switch axe resembles a large fly swatter. In sword form, it resembles a bug's wing. Insect Glaive Living Bug Living Bug+ Hymenet's Hum *This glaive resembles a mosquito-like bug. It also makes buzzing sounds when it is swung around. Heavy Bowgun Hive Shot Hive Powder Keg Hymenet Keg *The HGB resembles some sort of green bee hive. It makes a bee-buzz sound when it is fired. Quests Low Rank *'What's the Buzz' **Goal: Hunt a Hymenet **Area: Midnight Forest **Sub Quest: Wound Hymenet's Wings **Environment: Stable *'Pest Control' **Goal: Capture a Hymenet **Area: Stained Jungle **Sub Quest: Deliver 3 Slagtoth Oils **Environment: Stable High Rank *'Halted Exploration' **Goal: Hunt a Hymenet **Area: Ruined Labyrinth **Sub Quest: Successfully mount the monster twice **Environment: Unstable (Tetsucabra, Sangekido) *'Hive Minded' **Goal: Hunt 2 Hymenets **Area: Midnight Forest **Sub Quest: None **Environment: Stable G Rank *'Flush 'Em Out' **Goal: Hunt a Hymenet **Area: Waterfall Caves **Sub Quest: Wound Hymenet's wings **Environment: Unstable (Mizutsune, Deviljho) *'The Bug and the Light' **Goal: Hunt a Hymenet and a Zinogre **Area: Midnight Forest **Sub Quest: None **Environment: Stable *'Infestation of the Ages' **Goal: Hunt Seltas, Hymenet, and Vespoid Queen **Area: Stained Jungle **Sub Quest: Slay 10 Konchu and 10 Altaroth **Environment: Stable Notes *If the hunter goes unnoticed, the Hymenet can occasionally be seen carrying off small monsters such as Kelbi or Ioprey back to its nest. *The mandibles, thorax, and wings can be damaged. Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Werequaza86